<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little beauty details by Rogercat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360455">Little beauty details</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat'>Rogercat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dorne, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Elia and Rhaegar are divorced, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Grandparents &amp; Grandchildren, Nail Polish, Pets, Sunspear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nails on humans and claws on cats all needs to be taken care of</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegon VI Targaryen &amp; Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Aria Martell/Ihsan Jordayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little beauty details</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostchildofthenewworld/gifts">lostchildofthenewworld</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Old palace, Sunspear: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, Rhaenys and Aegon liked to play with Balerion, but today something seemed to go wrong, judging from the sudden cry of pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Abuleo Ihsan! Abuela Aria!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The call for Ihsan, where he had just finished helping Aria paint her nails to see which colour suited best for the dinner they would be at in a few hours, also proved that their grandchildren by Elia needed some help.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Aegon?” she responded, letting her husband help her up from the chair as the final colour had not yet fully dried yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhaenys, Aegon and Balerion were spread out in different places on the terrace, overlooking the nearest family garden when the former ruling Princess and her consort arrived. In fact, it seemed like their grandchildren had tried to temper the black feline with some treats, but Balerion was not buying it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need some help?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Balerion needs to have his claws cut, else he will claw at us when playing,” Rhaenys explained, holding up the small clipper Elia used to cut the claws of Balerion normally as her children were a little too young to try by themselves yet, “But Mama is not here to do it, because she said that she would be home mate today!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ihsan hid a smile, but felt grateful for that it was nothing big. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that explains why he is so cross at you both today. Not his favorite thing to do, and shares that with other cats, I must say.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Proving that she still was a fast runner for her age, being a winner of long-track running in her youth, Aria managed to grab Balerion by using her dupatta as a blanket while her husband spoke with the grandchildren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, cut the damn claws on this dragon-named cat while I am still able to hold him inside my dupatta.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Balerion was not easy to keep still, being an adult cat rather than a small kitten those days, but Ihsan had faced worse struggles with their other grandchildren at times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There, all done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aria left the cat escape once Ihsan had trimmed the last claw on the left front paw, and she did tell Aegon and Rhaenys that it had been wise of them to get some help rather than risk being clawed in the face or such. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the help!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problems. Better leave this to us adults than having to explain why Balerion have clawed you both in displeasure over something minor.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now noting the painted nails on his grandmother, Aegon requested that he and Rhaenys would get their own nails painted too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no shame for a boy to test this as well. Girls are not the only ones whose hands can become beautiful with moisturizing creams and trimmed nails before painting the nails with henna or some other colour.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That evening, Elia found herself surprised at seeing her daughter and son greeting her with not only their finger nails painted in gender-neutral colours, but also their toe nails to match. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your grandparents, I guess?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it was not uncommon for her nieces to try finding “treasures” in Aria's make-up box and other boxes with different contents to make herself nice, but Rhaenys and Aegon missed the spots on their fingers that otherwise was a telling sign of them trying to paint their nails by themselves.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>